Murder in the night
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: This has a little bit of Star Wars in it, but it's not exactly a Star Wars story. Read it... if you dare. If it needs to be bumped up to M, let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Lily hated cutting across the park late at night, but it was the quickest way to get to the Halloween party that she and her friends were running late for. The fact that her best friend, Millie, her boyfriend, Sky, and Millie's boyfriend, Ben, who was also Sky's best friend, were around her calmed her a little. Since it was Halloween, they were all dressed up in costumes from their favorite saga. Ben and Lily were dressed up as Jedi Knights from the Star Wars movies and novels. Lily was dressed up as Leia Organa Solo, wearing the traditional Jedi robes, and Ben was dressed up as Ben Skywalker, wearing a black tunic, which took after Ben Skywalker's father. Millie and Sky were dressed up as Jedi Masters. Millie was Mara Jade Skywalker, dressed in black jumpsuit topped with a black cloak, and Sky was Luke Skywalker, dressed in a black tunic, wearing a brown cloak on top of it. Lily and Millie were both die hard Mara Jade Skywalker fans, and they had a small dispute over whether Lily or Millie should be Mara. Lily thought that coming as Luke's sister when Luke was her boyfriend was a little disturbing, but Millie had Mara's hair, eyes and skin, plus a tad of her personality, which Lily did have. So they flipped a coin for the best two out of three. Millie won, three to nothing.

As Jedi, they all had at least one lightsaber in a small bag that each of them carried. They walked side-by-side, girls in the middle; boys on either side of them. Ben was telling jokes- which was one reason they teased him about being the real Ben Skywalker; telling jokes was one of Ben's traits- knowing the Lily was probably a little creeped, when they finally reached the party. They spread out and grabbed the punch.

After grabbing some punch, Lily found Sky watching some duels between several people two at a time. "Do you want to go out there?" he asked. "I know you can beat them. You're better than any of them here."

Lily blushed. She knew he was flattering her; but at the same time, she knew he was speaking the truth. "Did you bring my music?"

Sky nodded. "In character or out?" she asked reaching for her lightsaber. Each of the four kids had their own roleplaying characters. Lily was Lelila; Millie was Joan; Sky was Logan Wolf, and Ben was... well, Ben Skywalker. Lily's character was the only one who fought using Jar'kai- fighting with two lightsabers. Although, she could fight with one or a Saberstaff, which is a lightsaber hilt with two blades that come out on either side. However, it can also be two lightsabers connected together by the pommels.

However, as far as anyone knew, Leia Solo only fought with only one lightsaber. "In," Sky said. "Let's not surprise them too early."

The four teenagers walked home laughing about how Lily defeated four people in a row. She first fought a girl about her age, using the choreography from the song Whispers in the Dark. Then she fought a boy, also about her age, using two lightsabers, and the choreography from Monster. The next person she fought was a male adult, using her Saberstaff and lightsaber moves from Awake and Alive. Finally, she fought another adult, who thought she had an unfair advantage using more than one lightsaber, using Hero.

Just as Ben was about to make a wise crack comment, Lily thought she heard something up ahead. "Quiet," she whispered as she strained to listen. There was a soft thud-thud sound, as if someone was stabbing something; or someone.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Can't you hear it?"

The wind started to pick up. There was a certain scent to the air that seemed familiar to Lily; the smell of blood. "Hey," Millie said nervously. "What's that smell?"

"Blood," Lily replied fearfully.

"Did anyone bring their cellphones?" Sky demanded.

"Nope," Lily replied shaking her head. "I'm still waiting for my new one, and my battery died during the party. You guys know how quickly my old phone dies."

"Crud," Ben muttered, "I left mine at home to charge."

"Shoot," Millie said bitterly. "I left mine in my locker at school."

"Darn it," Sky said, just as bitter. "I forgot to charge mine."

"Good grief," Lily grumbled. "Millie, please tell me you brought your pepper spray?"

"Sorry," Millie replied. "Didn't think I'd need it."

"We don't need any of that," Ben said out of the blue. "We're Jedi! We have the force."

"Ben," Lily scolded. "This isn't one of our games. This is real."

"But we have our lightsabers."

"Yeah," Millie said thoughtfully. "We could use them against whoever is up ahead."

"Yeah,' Lily replied sarcastically."The pommel to knock him out. But what if we can't get close enough to him? What then?"

"We can just stab him with it."

Lily and Sky glanced at each other. Millie and Ben were sometimes in fantasy world more often than Lily or Sky, but they were usually more rational than this. Lily waved her hand in front of their faces; not even a blink. "Did you guys leave your drinks unattended at any point today?"

"What do you think we are? Twelve?" Ben demanded. "Of course we didn't."

Yup, Lily thought, definitely drugged.

Sky pulled her aside to speak to her quietly. "If nothing else," he murmured, "we could use them as flashlights."

Lily sighed. "Guess I'm out voted. But we stay together."

The four of them crept slowly toward the sound. As they reached a small hill, they hid behind two trees; each only a couple of meters apart. Lily hid with Sky, and Millie with Ben. They saw a huge muscular figure stabbing something, over and over. Suddenly, Ben bursted from his cover; lightsaber in hand, ready to ignite. "Ben!" Lily called hoarsely. "Get back here!"

Lily just barely managed to finish her call when Millie also broke from cover and tore after Ben. A twig cracked under Millie's foot, causing the figure to look up and turn towards the sound. In the light of the full moon, Lily saw the glint of a knife blade in the figure's hand, covered in blood. She would've screamed, had Sky not covered her mouth and muffled the sound. The figure spun on his heel to face his oncoming attackers. Ben charged head on, but his charge was weak because of the drugs in his system, and as a result, didn't even cause the figure to stagger. The figure grabbed Ben by his tunic and stabbed him in the chest. Then he dropped the boy and raced at Millie, whose step faltered after watching her boyfriend killed. The figure reached Millie, and also stabbed her in the chest.

Before Sky could do anything about it, Lily screamed in terror. The figure turned toward them and, in seeing them, started to race toward them. The two teenager's darted off toward the thicker part of the woods. However, Lily began to stumble before they even reached the next tree. Sky held on tightly to her hand though. He lost his grip when Lily tripped over a tree root. The killer was only a few paces behind them. He quickly made a decision and gripped his lightsaber tightly in his hand.

The killer was almost upon her now. Lily raised her hands up instinctively as the killer was about to slash her throat. Sky jumped in front of him, lightsaber up in a high guard, before the knife could touch her.

"Go, Lily!" Sky strained. "Go!"

Lily didn't argue and ran off. When she finally escaped the sounds behind her, she stopped and caught her breath. After a minute, she realized she was lost. Lily wanted to sink to her knees and weep, but she knew she had to get home and call the cops.

Lily didn't know how long she's been wondering when she reached the clearing again. She felt overjoyed at first, but the moment was cut short when she heard someone behind her. She turned to see who it was, shrieked when she saw it was the murderer, and ran. She ran blindly into another wooded area, then tripped over something. In her desperation to flee, she didn't realize she was in the same area where she last saw Sky. As she got to her knees, she saw in the moonlight that it was Sky she'd tripped over. She shrieked again as she stared into her boyfriend's life less eyes.

The killer suddenly grabbed her from behind and flipped her onto her back. He paused mid-way through his stroke as he gazed into her terrified eyes. "Please," Lily begged timidly. "Please, don't do this."

Still gazing into her face, he stroked her cheek with the knife blade. His eyes turned malicious and filled with lust as he licked his lips. Lily was making small fearful sounds as he, again, stroked her cheek, with his finger this time. Then he forced her up and made her walk farther into the woods, never to be seen again that night.


	2. Author's Notes

This was an essay I had to write for a create your own fable. I would usually _never_ write something like this, but hey, she wanted it to be scary. At least I got a 5.7 on it. I'm thinking about extending it, but I'll wait for the reviews.


End file.
